


Knock 'em dead, darling

by KaytheGay



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, idk theyre dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheGay/pseuds/KaytheGay
Summary: “Hey, Jesper,” Jesper turned around to look at Wylan, leaning over the railing not too much higher than the ground where he stood. “Close your eyes.”Jesper smiled, giving the smaller boy an endearing look.“You can’t kiss me from up there, Wylan.”





	Knock 'em dead, darling

                  “Hey, Jesper,” Jesper turned around to look at Wylan, leaning over the railing not too much higher than the ground where he stood. “Close your eyes.”

                  Jesper smiled, giving the smaller boy an endearing look.

                  “You can’t kiss me from up there, Wylan.”

                  “I can if you come over here.” Wylan returned the grin, resting his chin on his hand. Jesper chuckled and walked closer to him, putting his hands on the rusted railing.

                  Wylan leaned over more, and placed a gentle hand on Jesper’s cheek. Jesper rose up on his toes to meet Wylan’s lips with his own.

                  “Be careful,” Wylan whispered.

                  “You too,” Jesper replied, tapping Wylan’s nose with his finger. “And try not to blow me up.” Wylan rolled his eyes and stood up straight.

                  “You still owe me that waffle date.”

                  “Tomorrow. We’ll get up early. We might have to bring some back for Nina though.”

                  Wylan laughed, shaking his head. “Deal. Now go, shoot people.”

                  “Knock ‘em dead, darling!” Jesper gave him finger guns and a goofy grin before running off. Wylan sighed, watching him go. That boy was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just kind of popped into my mind because I'm rereading the books and fjkasl;jdskgja i love them ok that's all i hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
